


Movie Night

by Fortheoneatopthecity



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Multi, references to bad movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity
Summary: Nines Rodriguez, Sebastian LaCroix, and Ming Xiao may not have been fierce enemies for nearly two decades now but that doesn't mean Nines can't inflict a bad movie on them every once in a while.
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Nines Rodriguez/Ming Xiao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked some questions on the ship headcanon tag on Tumblr by the wonderful badass-at-cuddling on LaCroix/Nines/Ming Xiao and one of the questions was about how they would choose what film to watch answered here --> https://missn11.tumblr.com/post/190557578151/for-the-ship-headcanon-meme-ming#notes Which inspired this picture --> https://missn11.tumblr.com/post/190569203306/movie#notes and which also in turn inspired this fic! :D 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :D

The pouring rain hitting the windows and the blaring sirens off in the distance were the only sounds that Nines Rodriguez could hear on this quiet night. Quiet nights like these were a treat as they didn’t come often, especially for an undead creature like himself that had many responsibilities. And well, it’s always a good idea to find time to relax and unwind or spend time with your loved ones, easier said than done but worth doing.

Which was why this quiet night was also movie night with his two lovers, Ming Xiao and Sebastian and this week it was his turn to pick the movie they would all sit down to watch together. They had come up with this system of taking turns to pick the movie to watch after one too many dumb arguments and in a way, it allowed them to widen their film tastes. Sebastian tended to put on period dramas set in the times before his embrace or films from the thirties, usually made in France, England or America. Ming Xiao almost always put on a film that was made in China, Taiwan or Hong Kong and they were usually also period dramas depicting various different eras of China’s history, but sometimes she would choose a romance or even a Kung Fu flick. In the past Nines had teased Sebastian and Ming Xiao a little bit about the films they chose, saying they were being nostalgic. His lovers had denied it of course, but they didn’t fool him, not when he could see the almost wistful and dreamy looks in their eyes and the soft smiles as they watched those films, like they were reliving the past in those two hours. It was worth it to Nines to watch some nearly three-hour boring films just to see them so relaxed.

As for Nines, his tastes were the most varied, he’d watch nearly anything, action movies, comedies, horror, the odd vampire movie, romcoms and, one of his favourite genres, the schlocky bad movie! Sebastian and Ming Xiao had accused Nines’ method of picking films as the equivalent of him spinning the wheel of fortune to see where it landed! They’d always loudly complain if he picked a ‘so bad it’s good movie’, but Nines had the sneaking suspicion that Ming Xiao and Sebastian didn’t actually hate watching them as much as they proclaimed, since Nines had seen them happily tearing apart the said bad movie whenever something stupid happened. Also the lack of notable complaints coming his way for putting on such terrible films was rather telling. In fact, Nines reckoned that watching and pointing out everything that was wrong in these bad films helped relax Ming Xiao and Sebastian, getting out all their frustrations and stress.

And well, he always got a kick out of watching their reactions, and boy did he have quite the bad movie to put on tonight! Nines moved away from the window and dug through a paper bag that he’d tossed on the couch earlier, fishing out the video tape that read, **_Revenge of the Bikini Bloodsuckers!!!_**.

“I see you’ve gotten us a classic to watch tonight! It wouldn’t happen to be an Isaac Abrams Original Production, would it?” Nines grinned at the dry sarcasm in Sebastian’s voice and lifted up his gaze to see the Ventrue was wrapped up like a burrito in a blue blanket.

Nines laid the tape on the coffee table and came over to Sebastian, pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head, “I see you’ve gotten yourself nice and cosy, Seb,” he murmured.

“And I see you’ve once again chosen to wear that awful **_Baby Slut_** crop top Damsel and Skelter got you for Christmas,” Sebastian said with a chuckle before tippy-toeing himself up to give Nines a peck on the lips, “Ming is just getting her popcorn and we’ll be ready to face whatever cinematic torture you have in store for us.”

“Nah, Isaac would have a heart attack if any of his film productions had gratuitous slow-mo shots of women running around in bikinis! And stop it, you’ll both love it!” Nines replied good naturedly and carried Sebastian bridal style over to the couch. In the past Sebastian had used to complain when Nines would suddenly lift him up but now, after so many years together, the man just relaxed his head on his shoulder with a contented smile.

As Nines laid Sebastian on the couch, he could smell the scent of melted butter and caramel, “Smells like her popcorn is ready.” Nines picked up the tape, bent down to put it in the VCR and switched on the TV.

“Please tell me we are going to at least be watching a film with some modicum of art in its production!” Ming Xiao said with an amused sigh, as she walked into the living room with a bowl filled to the brim with salty and sweet-smelling popcorn.

“No such luck, ma cherie, unless you count vampiric, barely dressed women as high art,” Sebastian answered with a laugh, “After all, the topless scenes will be completely necessary and important to the plot!”

“Is that so? That’s not so bad…” Ming Xiao mused while placing down her bowl on the coffee table, reaching towards Sebastian and giving him a light kiss on the lips, “and here I thought he was going to make us watch that awful cat musical…”

“Please don’t give him any ideas, the original musical I had to watch back in the eighties was bad enough!” huffed Sebastian, pulling the blanket closer to himself.

Nines, grabbing the VCR remote controller, took a seat right inbetween Sebastian and Ming Xiao, “Well, when you mention it, I wasn’t at first going to after reading that interview about that guy who watched **_Cats_ **while high on mushrooms, bbbuuuut…”

“Don’t-even-think-about-it! You will regret it!” Sebastian growled, jabbing a finger in Nines’ giggling face, “And it won’t be anything I’ll do, no! I will let the nonsensical, barely-there plot and horrible CGI human-faced cat people that almost rival any nightmarish creation a Tzimisce could make, drive you to sheer madness!”

“Alright, alright, I get the message! I promise not to put either of you through Cats!” Nines chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Well, since we’ve settled that you won’t expose us to such cruelty, shall we start this **_Revenge of the Bikini Bloodsuckers_** , then?” Ming Xiao said, picking up her bowl of popcorn and cosying herself closer to Nines.

“Oh yeah, that’s the spirit!” Nines, grinning widely, wrapped his other arm around Ming Xiao’s shoulders.

Nines was holding back a laugh as he watched Sebastian’s and Ming Xiao’s reactions to the main heroine ripping open her bra to reveal that her perky breasts also shot lasers through her nipples at the topless bikini vampires charging at her.

Their expressions held an entertaining cocktail of shock combined with confusion at this sudden previously unexplained ability the heroine had plus anger at the lack of logic and logistics of said ability to shoot lasers out of one’s nipples.

The best part was that the nipple lasers didn’t always fry the topless bikini vampires but instead had random effects such as turning one into a cute puppy dog or a mild-mannered nun! Ming Xiao momentarily dropped a handful of her popcorn when one of the topless bikini vampires was lasered into a slot machine!

“So how are you enjoying the movie so far?” Nines asked his lovers with a shit eating grin, having a pretty good idea what they might say or rather be unable to say, judging from how Sebastian and Ming Xiao seemed to be struggling to get any words out.

Sebastian coughed before speaking, unable to keep his eyes off the screen, “Well, I have to-” he cut himself off when the heroine tugged on her nipples to ‘reload’ her lasers! “At least- um…it’s not a musical…and rather unique…I don’t believe I have ever seen anyone in a film shoot lasers out of their nipples!” Ming Xiao nodded in agreement and chewed her popcorn slowly, apparently she was still a little too speechless.

Nines pulled them closer to him and pressed a kiss on both of them on their cheeks, “And here you both thought that someone firing a bazooka missile round at a flying blow-up sex doll was the weirdest thing you’d ever see!”

“Yes, I suppose there are more depths of oddness that cinema could still sink to,” Ming Xiao finally said as she laid her head on Nines’ chest, “Strange how the only thing we can count on in your film choices, is the number of naked breasts needlessly shown!”

“I was surprised that no-one in the movie had used a machine gun or explosives but now I see why…” Sebastian laughed, snuggling closer under Nines’ arm, “I do believe you have outdone yourself here…dear.”

Nines smiled broadly, “Oh, don’t say that too soon, you haven’t seen nothing yet!”


End file.
